


In Time

by BeforeSpring



Category: Destroyer - Monsta X (Music Video), Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), Shine Forever - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I promise theres fluff eventually, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Permanent Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Time Travel, Violence, be careful with your triggers monbebe, eventual ships to be added, kidnapping mention, mention of vomit, mentions of dead bodies, this is sad and painful but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeSpring/pseuds/BeforeSpring
Summary: (This is a rewrite of another fic, Rewind)Hyungwon was a ghost. He moved through the world, it’s timelines and alternate dimensions, as if he were simply pushing back silk screens. He was invisible, for the most part, to other beings. Attachments were a luxury he couldn’t afford, and that was something he was okay with. Until he found the Clan, who were destined to die. And he couldn’t walk away.





	1. One

Despite a lack of knowledge on behalf of the world, there was something inevitable about Hyungwon’s place in society. No one really knew him, yet without realizing, many had seen him. He found the lack of awareness, the inherent contradictions in human behavior as everyone sought something bigger than themselves while unable to see what was right in front of them, to be, objectively, one of the biggest flaws in the people he saw.

Essentially, Hyungwon was a ghost. He moved through the world, it’s timelines and alternate dimensions, as if he were simply pushing back silk screens. He was invisible, for the most part, to other beings. Attachments were a luxury he couldn’t afford, and that was something he was okay with.

Whether the isolation was something he deemed his choice or not, Hyungwon knew it had never been a decision that he’d consciously made. He was alone out of necessity; Hyungwon was, in simplistic terms, his own type of health hazard. A fatal one, at that.

The time traveler was being hunted like prey. It was animalistic at the root, and had grown into something more like the longest game of chess known to man. A strategic game of hide and seek driven by the hunger of the hunters, and his own determination to be more than a tool.

The “hunters” were known as the Organization by the few who managed to learn of it. A sadistic, power hungry, intricate group of leaders and agents who sought control of the world, and every one of it’s dimensions in order to carry out what they deemed justice. And Hyungwon had been their weapon of choice.

Of course, no matter how carefully you plan, no matter the precautions taken, there’s always the unpredictable variable of human involvement, and despite what he had been told and how he had been treated, that was what Hyungwon was. Whether or not that was something he himself believed was another story.

This complicated game of cat and mouse was the reason Hyungwon kept humanity at arms length. With stakes higher than any poker game, it was how he managed to survive. If the Organization managed to track him down it would most likely mean brainwashing, or even more likely, death. This meant Hyungwon rarely stayed in one place long, never made friends, and never associated with anyone more than a few times. Even then, he limited interactions to very brief conversations.

Contradictory to his off-putting mannerisms, stiff behavior, and detached personality, solitude didn’t come easy. For as much of his life as he could remember, which, albeit wasn’t much, he had never been alone. The Organization had a bustling center. Of course, when put into perspective and compared with it’s alternatives, Hyungwon accepted being alone as naturally as he could.

There was a guilt that drove him, or more accurately, pulled him along. He had a debt that he knew would most likely never be repaid, but he tried his best, because that’s all he could do. Knowing the signs of the Organizations presence, and exactly what their mission was, he decided to spend the rest of his life undoing their work. Undoing his work.

With this mission in mind, he went through worlds saving people. He knew all too well that they would, if they hadn’t already, figure out what he was doing and know it was him. It was the only risk he was consciously willing to take.

As always, Hyungwon was good at what he did. He managed to save an incredible amount of people and hide them from the Organization’s sight before he got stuck. Four people, a mere molecule compared to the ocean of life that he could help, and yet they were the undoing to his grand plan. One pair was destined to die in a brutal car accident after the driver lost control of the vehicle, the other two murdered by government soldiers.

No matter what solutions he came up with, it seemed fate had set its sights on ending the four’s lives. Initially, he had put the first pair on vacation and diverted the soldiers away from the second pair, and it seemed to have worked. Until it didn’t.

While on vacation, the first pair’s plane crashed, creating even more of a disaster. After that was avoided, their hotel set on fire, mysteriously sourced from their room. Then, they ended up drowning after a boat meant for tourist sightseeing sank. As for the second pair, well, it wasn’t difficult to die in their world. Just looking happy could get you shot.

Hyungwon wasn’t the type to give up, to move on. He became stuck, borderline obsessed with trying to save these four. He refused to leave them to their fate, desperate to give them the lives he believed they deserved.

It was with these incidents that Hyungwon realized he needed help. This realization contradicted every instinct Hyungwon had built up, but, despite his preference, it was necessary. The question was, who would be willing to spend their time on what seemed to be such a pointless mission. And, at the basis of it all, what person outside of the Organization would even believe him and not immediately dismiss him as crazy.

Years after defecting from the Organization, he found his answer in a man nicknamed Wonho. When he found the other, Wonho was a struggling college student with major debt and even more questions about the universe and his place in it. Exhausted with the seemingly pointlessness of day to day life, Wonho was more than ready to give up his place in the world.

Hyungwon deemed him perfect for the task during a conversation they had while Hyungwon disguised himself as another student at the college. Wonho, noticing he was sat alone while eating, introduced himself and made himself comfortable in the seat across the table. Quickly, the conversation had ended up on why they were at the school, thanks to Wonho’s habitual chattering, and Wonho had explained that he wanted to do something “more” for other people, that he wanted to believe the world wasn’t as simplistic and pointless as it seemed.

Of course, Hyungwon knew he needed to be careful about the way he approached the situation. No matter how many universes there were, it was exceptionally rare to come across one where common individuals were willing to believe in something like time travel. Still, Wonho seemed to be promising.

Hyungwon made the proposition on a clear, crisp September night. Wonho had invited him back to his apartment to discuss the assignment he thought they both had been given, and Hyungwon, lacking tact, had announced his time traveler status when Wonho attempted to bring up the work.

The immediate silence that followed was comedic, at least to Wonho. After a moment of pause, he’d burst out laughing, sitting back in his chair, while Hyungwon remained sitting stiff on the couch across from him. It had taken a minute for Wonho to stop laughing and realize Hyungwon had remained straight-faced. “You’re… you’re not kidding?” He asked.

“No.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow, obviously still in disbelief. “Then prove it.” He challenged.

Hyungwon stood from the couch and walked towards the front door, “Follow me.”

The pair left the apartment and descended the staircase outside to standing front of the building. Hyungwon pulled up the sleeve of his coat and looked down at the large watch fastened to his wrist, twisting several of the dials on the side. Once he seemed satisfied with whatever was displayed, he turned back towards the man beside him. “Hold onto my arm.” He instructed.

“What?”

“Hold onto my arm.”

Wonho hesitated, but complied, loosely wrapped his hand around Hyungwon’s forearm. Hyungwon reached over with his free hand and pushed in a button on the watch. Quickly, a breeze built up into a wind before the pair’s vision was obscured. The world blurred nauseatingly before everything came to a sudden stop.

Their surroundings had changed drastically. Previously, they had been on a narrow street, each side lined with street lights and apartment buildings, with little room for much else. Now, there was a barely-paved path with old fashioned structures, and when Wonho turned towards his left, he could see farmland down the road.

Immediately, he felt faint, which was probably the best outcome from the scenario, considering he felt like throwing up and passing out. With a soft breath of disbelief he turned in a circle, examining everything around him. “Is this enough proof?”

Wonho couldn’t find the words to reply, and Hyungwon merely watched him try to figure out how to respond with disinterest. After waiting a couple moments he reached over and put a hand on Wonho’s shoulder, clicking his watch once again. He blinked, and their surroundings had returned to normal.

Palm pressed to his forehead, a look of astonished incredulity on his face, Wonho turned towards the taller with wide eyes and swallowed harshly. He nodded rapidly, “I believe you,” His voice shook as he spoke.

“Good. I need your help.”

——————-

The most significant part of the story of Changkyun and Minhyuk began when they were young; eight and eleven, respectively. Both of their parents held jobs that required long hours with little pay, which wasn’t uncommon in their world, so most of their time was spent together. Minhyuk played the part of the responsible older brother and Changkyun his younger, more naive counterpart.

Despite their ages, Changkyun wasn’t much smaller than Minhyuk, but it was during times like this that he was grateful for a few less inches. Changkyun was hidden behind the sprawling roots of a towering oak with his knees pulled to his chest. He could feel the rough bark pressing into the skin of his back through his thin t-shirt, scratching what it brushed against.

He was listening carefully, his breathing even and slow as he pressed a hand over his mouth to ensure he was completely silent. His legs ached from the stiff position he had pressed himself into. Suddenly, his ears picked up on quiet footsteps, set apart from the rest of the woodland sounds. Cracking twigs weren’t enough to alert him to the presence that had crept up alongside him. “Boo!” Screamed a familiar voice.

Changkyun let out a startled shout, falling sideways onto a bed of leaves that had littered the forest floor. Minhyuk had popped out from behind the tree, laughing, a delighted grin on his face as he looked down at the younger. Changkyun accepted his defeat, “You won.” He said, his tone only slightly sulky.

A hand reached out to help him up from where he had fallen, and he took it, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt and plant life from his worn jeans. Minhyuk, with a smug grin still resident on his face, reached out once again and took Changkyun’s hand, starting to lead him out of the woods.

The two headed towards the river that flowed near their neighborhood. It was common to find them there; a majority of their time was spent near it in the spring and summer months. The passed countless hours there together, playing in the cool water, splashing each other and skipping stones. That day was no different.

They gripped each other’s hands as they peeled off their hole-ridden shoes and socks and waded in without hesitation. Minhyuk, as demanding as any child who was elated over a victory, spoke, “Kyunnie, find me a good stone.”

“Okay.” Changkyun replied as he leaned down to start searching through the smooth stones that shifted under their feet.

Each boy was content with the direction of the afternoon’s events as they lost interest in the rocks and amused themselves with splashing water at the other. As both were distracted, neither of the pair noticed the large shadows that looked over them at first. It was when Changkyun looked up and his expression shifted to one of fear that Minhyuk turned around.

When he saw the barrels of the soldiers’ guns pointed at them, he shoved the younger farther behind him, and glared up at the men that stood there with a bravery that was beyond his age. “Return to your houses immediately.” One of the soldiers demanded roughly, offering no explanation.

Minhyuk could feel Changkyun shaking behind him and pressed his lips together in a protective fury. Hands on his shoulders, Minhyuk turned him towards their neighborhood. It was impossible not to feel the burning stares of the soldiers’ that remained by the river, but he used every ounce of his willpower to ignore it and make sure the younger wasn’t going to do something stupid.

It didn’t take much, or anything at all, to prompt their trigger fingers. Whether you were an adult or a child, it was more than likely that your life would end due to a trigger happy soldier who decided they were bored. Minhyuk had learned this a long time ago.

Once they rounded the corner to their neighborhood and were out of sight of the soldiers, Minhyuk let himself relax. His shoulders slumped and he let out a quiet sigh, suppressing the feelings of panic that had urged him to run as fast as he could. When he turned back to look at his companion he was met with the sight of tears that streaked their way down Changkyun’s cheeks. “Are you okay?” Minhyuk asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Changkyun nodded. Being the younger, he always felt he had to prove he could be mature and responsible too, but his body language gave him away. His hands trembled as he stared down at his feet, refusing to look Minhyuk in the eye.

Minhyuk pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly. There were no words he could say that would comfort Changkyun, he knew. The fear and adrenaline that wrapped around their throats, like the ghost of a noose, could only be washed away with time. He waited patiently, rocking the younger side to side, until he felt Changkyun’s crying subside, before he pulled away.

The grip that Changkyun had had on the back of his shirt shifted to his sleeve as the he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away his tears. Neither of them acknowledged that the older’s hands, still smooth from his youth other than a few marks on his palms, also shook. “Let’s go home.” He spoke softly.

  
“Minhyuk, what do you wanna do when we’re older?” A small voice asked from beside him.

Minhyuk was curled around Changkyun, the younger tucked into his side. Changkyun’s tears had since dried from the incident earlier that day, yet he had been quiet the entire evening. His face was almost entirely hidden in Minhyuk’s shirt, his voice muffled; Minhyuk could feel his warm breath against his shoulder.

The older hummed and adjusted the way his head rested on his pillow. “I dunno. I think I’d like to be a teacher.” His voice was hushed; he didn’t want to disturb the quiet of the night.

There was an unease in the air building up before Changkyun’s response. “Let’s run away. Get out of this place, this city.” The younger was still as naive as ever, even after the afternoon’s events.

Minhyuk sucked in a sharp breath. Runners were punished by an excruciating, slow, and very public death; law stated that they were to be stoned in front of a crowd. To be made an example of. “Don’t say that.” He warned, albeit harshly.

“Why not? We could do it. We could go to another city, or live in the woods. People have done it.”

“Those are rumors, Changkyun. No one’s actually done it. Don’t say that again.” There was an edge to his tone.

Changkyun went quiet and silence spread thickly throughout the room. Minhyuk squeezes his eyes shut; he regretted sounding so stern, but he needed to get his point across. At eight years old, there wasn’t much Changkyun could do stealthily, especially not harbor plans to run away. It was bad enough existing in their world, it wasn’t wise to test their limits, to say the least. “Are you mad at me, ‘Hyuk?” Changkyun broke the silence once again, his voice thin.

Minhyuk sighed. “No, ‘Kyunnie, you know I’m not. But saying stuff like that… don’t say stuff like that.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

Changkyun moved closer into Minhyuk’s side. Their shared body heat steadily pressed the outside chill away, and eventually, Minhyuk heard his breathing even out. However, paranoia lived in his own veins; he laid awake, listening to the sounds of the outside world. He tensed whenever he heard the loud shuffling of patrols passing through the neighborhood.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard the door open. Stiffening, Minhyuk shifted closer to Changkyun and pressed a hand to the younger‘s back, listening for key sounds. He heard familiar footsteps, then his mother’s quiet voice. He relaxed; his parents were home from work, and he could finally drift off.

 

The beginning of the pairs story was nearly the same as what would’ve been the end. The day was hot and humid, exhausting in it’s own way. The pair were eighteen and twenty-one at the time, and had finally been released from work for the day. Their tradition held strong as they returned from the river.

Changkyun had rolled up the legs of his pants to just under his knee, and both boys had their shoes dangling from their hands. A combination of soft, overgrown grass and prickly thorn bushes made it difficult to gage where to walk. Minhyuk leaned slightly against Changkyun as they took steps, looking wistfully around the grassland.

When the younger looked at him, it had felt like he was unreal. The sun’s rays gave Minhyuk a warm glow, like his skin was infused with light. As if he were completely untouchable. It made him grateful for the time they had.

The factory had let out early that day due to machinery malfunctioning, and the pair had taken full advantage of the situation. They were giddy as Changkyun’s mother had carefully passed them a small collection of strawberries she had sneaked home from the fields where she worked.

Minhyuk’s shirt still held damp traces from where Changkyun had thrown him into the cool water earlier, but they were quickly evaporating. As Changkyun tripped over a sprawling bush root, Minhyuk caught him by his hand, gripping it tightly. They didn’t bother letting go.

Deja vu struck quickly as the sound of rustling grass reached their ears and shadows appeared behind the two. No longer children, the guards didn’t tower over them physically, but the guns they held gave them a height no citizen could ever hope to reach.

Suddenly, Minhyuk shoved Changkyun behind himself protectively. He opened his mouth to protest, but fell silent as the men glared at them. Memories stirred in the back of his head, making him dizzy. Suddenly the world was no longer dreamlike, but hazy, and the sun was too hot for his liking. “What are you doing here?” A guard demanded.

“We’re walking. Is that illegal now?” Minhyuk snapped back, uncharacteristically foolish.

Despite the fact that Minhyuk was one of few citizens who didn’t quite fear their government, he was never stupid enough to directly mouth off at the guards. Changkyun found easiness in the way Minhyuk moved; he never let the world around them beat him down or turn his thriving optimism into poisonous anger. Until that moment.

The first guard raised his gun so the tip pressed against Minhyuk’s forehead, clearly trying to incite a reaction. Minhyuk merely raised his head further. “‘Hyuk, let’s go home. It’s not a big deal. Let’s just go home.” Changkyun mumbled, tightening the death grip he had on the elder’s hand.

“Changkyun, shut up.” Minhyuk said under his breath, shaking off the younger’s hand.

“Stop talking. Get down on the ground, we’re searching you. Now.” A second soldier demanded, furious at Minhyuk’s lack of fear.

Changkyun felt himself being pulled away from his best friend by a third guard, a soft sound of terror leaving his throat, which prompted a harsh, “Silence!” from the guard behind him as the barrel of a gun prodded at his spine. An unfortunately familiar feeling.

He watched, unable to move, as Minhyuk was shoved to his knees, hands behind his head. The two other soldiers roughly patted him down. He nearly relaxed as it looked like they were about to pull away, but it was then that one soldier reached into Minhyuk’s pocket and withdrew a few remaining strawberries.

Changkyun felt the oxygen leave his lungs all at once. “Where the hell did you get these?” One demanded furiously, his voice rough.

Minhyuk remained silent, as calm as ever as he looked up at the man standing over him. There was a mere serenity in his eyes as they shouted at him, while Changkyun held his breath and prayed they would make it out. He knew better, though, knew that there was no way in the world Minhyuk would give up Changkyun’s mother for the possibility of saving his own life.

It happened too fast. One second Minhyuk turned and smiled at him, then there was a bang, and red bloomed across his chest and he laid still on the ground.

He screamed. He knew that from the harsh, stinging pain in his throat, though the sound didn’t register in his mind. The soldiers behind him were forgotten as he scrambled forward, fell to his knees, and gripped Minhyuk’s shoulders tightly.

The soldiers watched with disinterest before one scoffed and they started to leave. One spat on the ground near Minhyuk’s feet, but Changkyun didn’t notice. Blood soaked through Minhyuk’s shirt, then his own, as he held Minhyuk to his chest, his face tucked into his shoulder as he sobbed.

A gentle breeze fluttered through the field, brushing Minhyuk and Changkyun’s hair away from their faces, the sweet fragrance of strawberries carried with it. An apology from Mother Nature as she watched, sympathetic. Eventually, birds that scattered because of the gunshot returned, whistling softly.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed in that field, as Changkyun held Minhyuk and felt the warmth drain from his skin, before he heard footsteps once again. When he looked up, barely in touch with reality, body numb, he was met with an incredibly unusual sight.

A man stood over him, unlike anyone he’d ever seen before. The sun was blotted out by his figure, his hair combed neatly to one side, not a speck of dirt or dust on his gray suit. A frown creased his mouth, but it was detached, more disappointed than upset or sad at the sight before him. The birds went silent once again and the breeze didn’t dare touch him as he looked down at Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first chapter up! I’m glad to be getting back into this. Fair warning though, I’ll do my best to be on time with the schedule (I’m thinking every two weeks on Wednesday’s or Sundays but that may change), but pretty soon I’ll be devoting a lot of my time to school, so I may be late. If I’m too late feel free to yell at me though lol. Huge shoutout to BananaMilk514 and LuckyStudent77 for the encouragement and support, and all of y’all for reading.


	2. Two

The silence that pressed in on the field was deafening. A slight breeze pushed the strands of grass around with ease. It carried the sickeningly sweet odor of strawberries across the field and pushed Changkyun’s hair away from his forehead. At this point, the sun had lowered on the horizon, taking the light and warmth of the day with it.

 

Changkyun’s eyes were swollen and sore. Though he’d stopped crying, an occasional tear slipped out, and his face was red and blotchy. The puffiness wasn’t doing him any favors, either. He inhaled a shuddering breath. He felt small, like a child, under the critical, emotionless gaze of the man in front of him.

 

Ideas flashed through his mind of what the man’s position could be. Government officials never came out of their polished buildings, as they looked on the world they’d created with distaste. Outsiders from other cities never came to visit. It simply wasn’t allowed. Changkyun was more than aware of how pathetic he looked, and couldn’t hold the man’s gaze any longer; he looked down, and when he was met with the sight of the body in front of him, he squeezed his eyes shut. “Lim Changkyun.”

 

The use of his name wasn’t a question. It was a very plain statement. The tone of the older man’s voice held hints of knowing, like he was seeing an old acquaintance who’d fallen into some sort of sad state, and he was disappointed. “How do you know my name?” Changkyun asked, voice broken and thin, as it inevitably cracked.

 

With his lips pressed together, the other crouched beside him and looked him in the eye. “There’s a patrol coming. Get up.”

 

Changkyun raised his head with wide eyes, listening hard for any sound that would signal that the man was right. Indeed, rustling and muffled voices came from the tallest grasses in the distance. Despite the ache in his muscles and the throbbing of his head, Changkyun stood quickly, lifting Minhyuk’s weight with him.

 

Arms tucked under his friend’s knees and shoulders, he followed quickly as the elder moved through the field. His pace was brisk and stiff, methodical, as if it had been programmed into him. They were well across the field when he realized that the other wasn’t going to his and Minhyuk’s neighborhood; they were headed into the woods nearby. “Where are we going? I need to take Minhyuk home. His mom…” Changkyun trailed off.

 

“No.”

 

“Well now that you’ve said that, of course I’ll listen to you. Look, I don’t even know your damn name!” Changkyun snapped.

Hyungwon turned and paused. The expression on his face was one of a man inconvenienced. “Hyungwon.”

 

“What?” Changkyun shifted, arms aching.

 

“My name is Hyungwon.”

 

Changkyun sighed and watched as Hyungwon turned and walked into the woods, obviously expecting to be followed. Reluctant, Changkyun took a step forward. Minhyuk wasn’t getting any lighter, and he wasn’t eager to break the news to his best friend’s mother. The pair moved quickly through the woods along a dirt path, barely noticeable and nearly overrun by plantlife.

 

After about a five minute walk they reached a broken down structure. Abandoned buildings weren’t uncommon in the city; independently run businesses had been shut down long ago, and everything remaining was moved to the center of the city under government control. Glass had broken away from rusted metal supports and created holes in the structure that appeared to have been a greenhouse at some point.

 

The center of the greenhouse contained a broken down couch and a small, wooden table, but that was all. Hyungwon gestured towards the couch, and turned to look at Changkyun expectantly. With a breath, he gently laid Minkhyuk’s body on the couch and turned away, a suppressed choking sound almost making its way out of his throat.

 

With shaking hands pressed against his eyes, Changkyun asked, “How do you know my name? Why did you lead me here?” his voice slightly muffled by his palms.

 

“I can help you. And Minhyuk.” Hyungwon responded. He didn’t meet his eyes, and instead looked past the dirty glass panes into the woods. 

 

“I appreciate the thought, but if you haven’t noticed, it’s a bit too late for that.”

 

Hyungwon shifted his gaze towards the body on the couch. Again, disappointment and inconvenience. “That can be fixed.”

 

Changkyun wrinkled his nose, eyebrows creased together. “What are you, some sort of necromancer?”

 

“No. I’m a time traveller.”

 

Just like Wonho, Changkyun’s reaction was unimpressed. He laughed, albeit without any actual humor considering the days events, and turned away from the elder. He rolled his eyes. “Is this your thing? Find people grieving and try your best to manipulate them as much as possible? I may be desperate, but I’m not stupid.”

 

“I want to make a deal with you.”

With his lips pressed together and his eyes narrowed, Changkyun paused. He knew nothing of how to respond to the situation. Of course, his immediate reaction was that everything happening at the moment was insane. But there was a reason Minhyuk had always called him naive; nagging thoughts started wearing at his disbelief.

 

It was clearly noticeable how much cleaner Hyungwon was than their surroundings. Even government officials, who were rarely spotted, had an underlying tinge of grime that wasn’t hidden well enough. “Rulers always resemble their kingdom,” Minhyuk had said, “even if it doesn’t look like it at first.” Hyungwon, however, was impeccably clean in a way that was impossible if he was from the area.

 

Thinking back, Changkyun couldn’t remember hearing approaching footsteps to let him know Hyungwon had approached, though he quickly brushed this off considering he had been a bit preoccupied. He turned back towards the taller man. “How exactly do you plan to prove this?” He asked.

 

“I plan to take Minhyuk to another universe. One where he can survive, until I figure out how to protect him.” Hyungwon said.

 

“Protect him from what?”

 

Hyungwon remained silent. The Organization wasn’t exactly something easy to discuss, much less with someone who had no previous knowledge of them. “Something much more dangerous than your petty government.”

 

Changkyun huffed out a breath. They were at an impasse, it seemed; Hyungwon determined to do whatever he was there to do, and Changkyun refusing to back down from what he thought was protecting Minhyuk. Realising this, Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Why are you stopping me when you have nothing to lose?”

 

He watched and waited as Changkyun’s hands turned to fists, his jaw clenched. “Go away.” It was sadly childlike, the way he said it.

 

“Tomorrow, during the afternoon, the guards will ransack your house. They haven’t forgotten that you remained unpunished in their eyes. They will be waiting when you come home, and you’ll be thrown in jail for a week. Your mother will be convicted. They will claim her breath smelled like strawberries and take her to prison and you won’t see her again. When that happens, find me.”

 

“Unpunished? You think I went unpunished? I lost my best friend, what the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“I said ‘you remained unpunished in their eyes.’” Hyungwon straightened his long coat and started walking out of the greenhouse, fiddling with his wrist. “Find me.” He repeated. And then he vanished.

  
  
  


After he recovered from the shock of Hyungwon disappearing, Changkyun sat and gathered his thoughts. In the immediate future, he had to deal with burying Minhyuk and telling both of their families what happened. He wasn’t sure if he would’ve called himself lucky that he only had to tell his mother about the incident; he was an only child and his father had died years ago. Minhyuk, however, had a younger sister and his mother that he had been looking after.

 

As he held back the urge to vomit, Changkyun wrapped his friend’s body in a blanket that had been left on the table. He swallowed harshly as he lifted Minhyuk and began the journey home. Mother Nature hadn’t bothered to pause the world, and night had settled in while he and Hyungwon had been talking. Kindly enough, the stars became careful guardians as he trudged back down the path from the greenhouse, and the wind carried whispers about the man who was sure to return.

  
  
  


It seemed Hyungwon was telling the truth, as his predictions for the next day came true. Changkyun spent longer than he would’ve liked contemplating his options in jail. It wasn’t as if he had anything else to do; jails in the city were mere holes in the ground, set at an angle, with metal grating covering the opening. Food and water were slipped in once a day, and no human interaction was allowed.

 

The longer he thought, the more obvious it became that trusting Hyungwon was his only choice. If it was true that his mother was going to be taken to prison, he would really have nothing left to lose. Changkyun gritted his teeth. He refused to let his mother go to prison for something so insignificant. 

 

Sitting there, in the cold, damp confines of his cell, Changkyun formulated a plan. He had to get his mother out of the city and somewhere safe. She wasn’t helpless, he knew. Even if there weren’t other towns for hundreds of miles, she was smart enough and resourceful enough to survive on her own. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead on his knees.

 

If he were to sneak her out of the city, it would have to be at night. Since he was young, there were rumors that the way out of the city was through the woods, then the strawberry fields, into the wilderness beyond. She knew the fields better than he did, but he could at least take her through the woods.

 

Non-perishable food wouldn’t be hard to stock up on. There was a type of bread that had become popular during the winters in Changkyun’s sector. It was hard and bland, but it lasted for a while and was extremely filling. They usually were wrapped in the long, massive stalks of grass that grew in the fields nearby Changkyun’s neighborhood, and could be stacked in any sort of backpack or pouch.

 

In regards to clothing, she wouldn’t be able to take much. The months were just starting to grow cooler, but still, intense waves of heat plagued the city often enough. He didn’t want to think of what could happen to her if she didn’t figure out what to do for clothing once the winter months approached.

 

If he was honest, Minhyuk had been more of a reliable figure than his own mother. It wasn’t her fault; she had to work almost constantly and Minhyuk was who he ended up with every day. Despite this, he was devastated to let her go; she was the only thing he had left. 

 

When Changkyun was released, the first thing he did was rush home and tell his mother what was happening. “What do you mean they’re coming tomorrow? How did you find this out, ‘Kyunnie?” She asked, her voice near hysterical.

 

“Mom, calm down. You need to get out of here!” Changkyun tugged a satchel out from a cupboard and started loading it with bottled water.

 

“‘Kyunnie, how did you find this out?”

 

Changkyun paused, chest heaving as he turned to look at her. He nearly stuttered, swallowing the tension of the lie that threatened to give him away. “I overheard the guards talking about it outside my cell. You know how cocky they can get.”

 

Changkyun’s mother, much like her son, managed to suppress the rising anxiety with a deep breath and a press of her fingertips to her eyelids. She swallowed, then looked up at him with teary eyes. “What are you going to do when I leave?”

 

He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt like a child again, crying to his mother about a scraped knee. All he wanted was for her to reassure him that it wasn’t as big of a deal as he thought, to dust him off, and set the world back upright. Instead, she squeezed him as hard as she could before pushing him away, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone, and smiling. “I’ll be okay. I always will be. I always am.” Changkyun replied.

 

There were many words left unsaid. The “You’ll be okay”s, and the “I love you”s hung in the air as the pair moved around in the house. There was plenty of winter bread already baked, stored in the cabinet for work days where they needed something quick for lunch. It was shoved in the satchel quickly.

 

His mother shrugged on a jacket quickly and wrapped a scarf around her hair. She packed as much of her necessities as she could into that satchel before quickly kissing Changkyun on the forehead. “Are you ready to leave?” She asked softly.

 

Changkyun nodded, pulling his own scarf over his face. He and his mother were infamously fast runners, proven by the years of their running through the woods while hunting. They weren’t likely to be caught by guards if they were spotted, but they still needed to cover their faces to prevent being identified. If they were, they were signing Changkyun’s death sentence.

 

The cruelty of their own world forced them to take on a more business-like relationship rather than parent-and-child as soon as they stepped out of the door. They had a common goal, to get his mother through the woods and out of the city limits, but it was a silent agreement that self preservation was key. A new rule they’d made since the loss of Minhyuk. No one wanted to live with the guilt of knowing someone died for them. Neither of them could handle any more of that.

 

With a collective breath to gather themselves, they started forward. It was easy to slip into the woods unseen; they had the patrol schedule memorized from living in the area for so long. The challenge came once they were in the woods. Yes, they knew it like the back of their hands, but it was difficult to stay silent and hidden. It was somewhat rare for large patrols to go through the forested area, but if they were to, it would be hard to judge when to run and when to hide.

 

They crept forward through the night, their feet nearly completely silent on the forest floor. Instinct kept them from stepping on the littering of twigs in a way that they would snap. Crickets chirped into the night air, unbothered by the company, and they continued forward into a quick and steady pace.

 

Of course, nothing ever went smoothly for the Lim family. Halfway through the journey, they heard loud rustling and the harsh snapping of branches. Seconds later, the sound of deep voices reached them. They scattered. Changkyun’s mother swung herself into a tree easily, scaling it like a squirrel. Changkyun ducked into a cluster of bushes at the base, holding as still as he could manage.

 

The crickets went silent as the patrol neared, stomping through the area without a care to their surroundings. Bitterness flooded Changkyun’s mouth. If they got caught now, there was no way he could run and not get caught; like a rabbit, he was only fast when he wasn’t cornered. Otherwise, he was weak. His mother, however, would get away, and he thought he could die easy with that on his mind.

 

A hand over his mouth, he held his breath as the patrol passed inches from their hiding places. They were chattering loudly about how obnoxious night duty was, paying no attention to the slight wave of the branches above their heads. It was a tense wait as they listened to the patrols’ footsteps fade into the distance; they took cue from the crickets as they returned to chirping to move.

 

Without a word, his mother dropped from the branch, and they continued their journey. There was no time for reassuring words and concerns. There was too much at stake. The moonlight peaked through trees, curious as to where they were headed, and lighting the way as they reached the edge of the wooded area. “This is where I stop.” Changkyun announced, voice barely audible.

 

His mother turned and looked at him with watery eyes. It was too dangerous to talk for long. Instead, she stood on her toes and kissed his forehead before she turned and disappeared into the fields, crouched low to the ground. With that, Changkyun felt his heart shatter. He was alone.

  
  
  


It only took three days after his mother leaving for Changkyun to break. A guard stopped by his house the day after his mother left; she mysteriously hadn’t shown up to work and they wanted to know if he had any idea where she was. Of course, Changkyun played the part of the fool, and escaped with a minor beating. After having to work multiple days and return to an empty house, he’d had enough. 

 

Changkyun returned to the field that ended his life as he knew it; he returned to a pile of stones in a clearing of the grass that reminded him why he was still tied to the world he lived in. And he cried. 

 

With a cracked, broken voice and spirit he returned to the greenhouse where Hyungwon had first talked to him and waited. And waited. And waited. He sat on the worn couch with his throbbing head in his hands and accepted that he had nothing left. The hope he’d been left with, the idea that he could have Minhyuk back again, safe and smiling, was the only thing he held onto. Eventually, he fell asleep, propped up against the cushions.

  
  
  


“Are you ready to talk?” A voice awoke him. Monotone. Bored.

 

Changkyun shot up, prepared to fight for his life. With wide eyes he stared up at the lanky man in front of him. Hyungwon had come back, thank God. His fingertips dug into the fabric of the couch; he tried to hold onto some semblance of his sanity as he asked a time traveler to bring his dead friend back. Changkyun nodded. “What’s your plan?”

  
  


Changkyun turned away from the scene in front of him quickly and vomited; Hyungwon looked on with a semblance of sympathy on his face. Somewhere between the first and the hundredth time that they attempted to save Minhyuk, Changkyun’s body had resorted to dry-heaving. There was devastation in the universes they found themselves in.

 

Hyungwon had dragged the younger through many, many various situations and scenes, in an attempt to bring Minhyuk out alive. It seemed like the world was against them, however, as every time fate found a way to kill him. Hyungwon was used to occasions like this; the longest he’d had to spend on saving a person was multiple years. Changkyun, however, was out of it by the third attempt.

 

Logically, there was no way Changkyun was going to last any longer, that much Hyungwon could tell. The trauma was enough to knock anyone out of their right frame of mind. With a breath that held many unspoken words, Hyungwon turned towards the guards that approached the pair. He was a few feet away, watching silently. 

 

Minhyuk hadn’t noticed his presence yet, as he was more focused on the guards in front of him and Changkyun; the immediate threat. As the guards stepped towards Minhyuk in an attempt to intimidate him, Hyungwon briskly made his own entrance to the scene. Quickly and methodically, he pulled a pistol from underneath his coat and executed the two guards.

 

Minhyuk’s head whipped around, shocked and stumbling backwards as, once again, he attempted to protect Changkyun. “I can take him from here.” Hyungwon said.

  
  


“So, he’s safe now?” Changkyun asked, voice quiet as he stared out the dirty glass of the greenhouse walls.

 

“Yes.” Hyungwon replied.

 

With a harsh breath Changkyun dropped his head into his hands and shuddered. Birds surrounding the greenhouse sang amongst themselves, spreading tales of the boy who vanished. “And when can you bring him back?” 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Swallowing his fears and doubts, Changkyun merely replied softly, “Just keep him safe. That’s all I ask.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting into the swing of things again. Quick disclaimer: Hyungwon's straight up an asshole in this. He's got a huge case of tunnel vision and he's driven and his methods are toxic. He lacks empathy and doesn't know how to put himself in other people's shoes. It's not right and his character's a giant dick, but that's just who he is for now. Keep that in mind as you read cause it's a big part of the story and I don't want anyone thinking I think the way I'm writing this version of him is okay lol everything will make sense in the future. Anyway, who else is super excited for their comeback? It looks like it's gonna be connected to the whole series (All In, Shine Forever, Dramarama, etc etc) which makes me think I'm gonna be tweaking the plot to this when it comes out. I'm so glad they brought Wonho's All In hair back it's my favorite style on him.


	3. Three

Kihyun’s fingers brushed along the spines of various novels, disinterest playing on his features as he made his way around the bookstore. It was quiet, monotonously slow, as the dull clacking of a keyboard came from somewhere between bookshelves. He personally wasn’t one for bookstores, he preferred the unlimited possibilities that came from his Kindle, but Jooheon often used to drag him in.  _ “The atmosphere is what’s important.” _ Is what he used to insist.

 

It had been eight months since he died.

 

A bitter taste flooded Kihyun’s mouth as he caught the pitying look the store clerk gave him. He backed up a few steps and turned to disappear within the shelves, head ducked down. He stepped past the high school student studying for exams and the man with the long coat with equal indifference. 

 

The large windows that lined the walls provided a lovely view of the traffic that bustled past and pedestrians lost in their own worlds as they moved through the streets. Kihyun felt like a man left frozen in time as the world moved around him. At one point, he would have felt anger flare in his chest as he wondered why everyone was acting as if nothing happened. Wondered why everyone moved as if he hadn’t lost a large piece of his own world.

 

It had taken him many months to realize that his world was just as unimportant to everyone else as they were to him. That was when the angry fire dulled to burned-out embers. Kihyun briefly closed his eyes as he wished the world would pause, just give him a moment to catch up, to  _ breathe.  _ The world continued to spin, people continued to move, his begging left unheard.

 

So Kihyun opened his eyes once again, gathered himself, and quickly crossed the bookstore, pushed the door open, and stepped out into the drizzling rain. He didn’t bother to attempt to keep himself dry as he crossed the street and pushed his way through crowds to get home. The cold air was an odd comfort

 

Silence greeted him as he pushed open his front door and stepped inside. There was a blanket thrown over the back of the couch, books scattered over the right side from the seat to the arm to the side table. Kihyun shrugged his jacket off and tossed it towards the coffee table, not bothering to watch to see where it landed. He never could stand to look at the empty spaces Jooheon had left behind.

 

Roughly dragging his hands through his hair, he shuffled to the kitchen and glared at the dishes that overflowed from the sink. Teeth clenched, he paused, before he turned back around and walked down the hall to his room. He wasn’t sure what stopped him, but his feet stayed rooted to the cheap carpeting as he abruptly halted next to the door to Jooheon’s room.

 

Body tense and hesitant, Kihyun reached towards the doorknob. The metal was ice cold against his fingertips when he touched it, his breath stuttering as he waited. What he was waiting for, he didn’t know, but it never came. His fingers shied away and he continued down the hall.

 

He hadn’t stepped foot in Jooheon’s room, hadn’t even opened the door, since the car crash. The night he got the phone call. Jooheon’s dad, suppressing his shattered heart long enough to tell Kihyun his best friend wouldn’t be coming home. DOA, they’d been told. Nothing they could’ve done.

 

Kihyun knew if he had been there that night he would’ve broken the doctor’s nose. Or worse.

 

Of course, Jooheon’s parents had arrived a few days later to collect some of Jooheon’s things and discuss the funeral plans. There were few things he could remember from that day, and the weeks that followed it. Tears, many tears. He remembered somewhere between them collecting a few items of clothing, some notebooks from school, and photographs, and the funeral, an intense amount of hatred had grown in Jooheon’s mother.

 

At the funeral she had lashed out at him, screaming through her sobs that _it should’ve been him._ _Jooheon hadn’t done anything to deserve this, he was a good kid with a beautiful future in front of him._ What his parents knew of Jooheon’s future, Kihyun couldn’t guess.

 

Jooheon had never wanted to be what they expected of him. They chose to see what they wanted; his college grades, his bright, loving nature towards his family, and the generosity he had in his heart. They left the photographs of him and Kihyun, the notebooks with lyrics scrawled in them, and every sign that declared he was anything different than how they pictured him in his dark room, untouched. Unseen.

 

Kihyun hadn’t even blinked at her hatred of him. He merely watched her dissolve into broken sobs and turned away.  _ Of course _ it should’ve been him, he knew that. But the world wasn’t fair. It played sick and twisted games and just because you were good doesn’t mean it would spare you.

 

He knew it should’ve been him. He’d dragged Jooheon to the city, encouraged him to write his music. Asked him when he was going to tell his parents he wanted to drop out of college. Grinned as he’d turned up Jooheon’s favorite hip-hop songs loud enough for the neighbors to hate him, pulled him away from the stereo when Jooheon begged him to turn it down, face flushed at the idea of the neighbors knowing what music the polite kid next door was into.

 

Kihyun felt as if every memory he’d been a part of, every moment he’d spent with Jooheon was poisoned. If he hadn’t taught him to drive. If he hadn’t encouraged him to attend those music theory lectures, ( _ “You have those extra elective classes, anyway. Your parents won’t find out.” _ ). If he hadn’t let him drive alone.

 

If only.

 

Swallowing the harsh taste of anger and regret, Kihyun stepped into his room and slammed the door behind him angrily. It echoed back, mocking him. Kihyun’s room was in disarray. Dirty clothes lined the floor. His blanket was flung off his bed; he’d awoken early, screaming.  _ Stop the car!  _ The curtains that normally covered his window were partially pulled open, a hasty decision he had made in the morning when he wasn’t exhausted and had decided today was gonna be okay, at the very least.

 

Kihyun pulled them closed again, casting the room back into darkness. He pulled his shoes off slowly, letting them land where they willed, and crawled into bed, pillow tucked between his arms. The fabric quickly dampened with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... it's been a while. I don't think anyone's surprised. But I graduated and have a few months till college so yay! Chapters will be longer than this, this is just an extra unplanned bit for me to get back into the swing of things.


	4. Four

Footsteps, muffled by dust and soil paths, were the only giveaway of Hyungwon’s presence. The shadows were his friends as he ducked away from the flickering lamp posts that threatened to reveal him to prying eyes. His breaths were quiet and rhythmic, scarcely visible in the chilled night air. 

 

Dirt gave way to crumbling, stone-paved streets, yet somehow the area only seemed to get darker as thick fog followed Hyungwon close and ushered him forward. The timing of dusk was pure luck as if it had swallowed the population of the, albeit small, city whole. That moment was the closest Hyungwon had come during his visits to looking as if he belonged; amongst a crowd, he would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb with his crisp, spotless suit and neat, clean hair perfectly parted.

 

Just as a patrol of soldiers rounded the street corner and appeared in his line of sight, Hyungwon slipped off to a branching path, hidden amongst thick pine trees and brambles. The sound of his watch ticking mixed with the quiet white noise of the forest. He didn’t worry about the idea of being caught. He never did.

 

Once he found the fork to the path he had been traveling on, Hyungwon headed right and continued to walk. The remains of stone walls slowly began to slope upwards on either side of him, covered in moss and vines as overgrowth had taken over the long-abandoned area. He paused briefly; a branch snapped behind him.

 

Hyungwon had no time to react before he was shoved against the stone wall, the cold edge of a knife pressed against his throat. He remained still as he looked down at the man in front of him, and frowned slightly when he saw who it was. “Changkyun.” He acknowledged flatly.

 

Changkyun breathed a small sigh of relief and immediately stepped away, stowing the knife in a sheath attached to the inside of his jacket. “I wasn’t sure if it was you. You’re wearing a different jacket.” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave Hyungwon an apologetic smile.

 

The taller merely turned and continued down the trail towards the greenhouse, letting Changkyun scramble after him like an eager puppy. For the rest of the short walk, they remained silent; they wanted to be sure they were alone for their conversations, as one-sided as those talks may be.

 

Surrounding plant life had grown since Hyungwon had last been by, a positive thing. More overgrowth meant a smaller chance of the area being discovered, and if it were, a higher chance that the person would assume the place had been abandoned for a while. Changkyun cut ahead of him to pull back the longer branches and vines and allow Hyungwon to duck inside the structure.

 

From the state of the inside, it became obvious that Changkyun had been spending more of his free time there than anywhere else. The couch was worn, but cleaner than it had been before, and more blankets were laid upon it. As soon as he allowed the plants to fall back into place, Changkyun whirled around and said, “So how’s Minhyuk?”

 

“The same.” Hyungwon turned away and scanned the surrounding space.

 

The truth was, Minhyuk was barely keeping it together. He and Kihyun, unbeknownst to them, were similar in the fact that they both had lost a large part of their worlds. Unfortunately for Minhyuk, however, he didn’t know what he had lost. He just felt empty.

 

Changkyun deflated a bit at Hyungwon’s answer but nodded firmly. “He’ll be okay. He always is.”

 

No reply. “How’s Kihyun?”

 

"The same as well." 

 

Changkyun didn't know what to do. Hyungwon was something else, that was for sure. Never in his life had Changkyun ever met someone so distant, alien almost. And if he was honest, maybe it was the fact that his best friend's life was in Hyungwon's hands, but he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. So he continued to try.

 

"...so how are you?" 

 

Hyungwon froze in his examination of the greenhouse. When he turned to face Changkyun, the younger saw his eyebrow was quirked inquisitively, as if he couldn't imagine why Changkyun would be asking him that question. After a moment, Hyungwon's eyes narrowed and he turned back around. There was something in the look on his face that made Changkyun shiver. He mentally made a note to never inquire about Hyungwon's personal life or thoughts again.  

 

With a light sigh, Changkyun accepted that he had gotten all the information he could for that night. Despite knowing how much was at stake for Changkyun, Hyungwon was never one to volunteer information freely. It almost seemed like an interrogation every time Chabngkyun asked him for updates.  

 

Regardless, Changkyun gritted his teeth and approached the taller with a smile and an open mind. After all, there had to be a reason he was like this. A reason he was so robotic.  

 

There had to be a reason Changkyun was so pointlessly optimistic. 

 

After moments of what seemed to be deep contemplation, Hyungwon finally spoke of his own will. "I believe it’s time to use Kihyun as an asset.”

 

“Okay. What could Kihyun do?”

 

“Simply put, he knows Jooheon better than I do. He may be able to bring him back faster than I can.”

 

“Won’t that be… traumatizing? Seeing Jooheon go through the car crash if he doesn’t succeed on the first try?”

 

Hyungwon’s gaze drifted towards the surrounding woods once again, obviously unconcerned. Right. As long as Hyungwon found his way to the goal he had set, he didn't care what he destroyed in his path. Changkyun ran his hands through his hair, scraping his nails against his scalp, and squeezed his eyes shut as he summoned what patience he had left.  

 

"Thank you for updating me."  

 

Hyungwon nodded sharply and looked down at his watch. He never stayed long when it came to bringing Changkyun into the loop. It was simply a necessary part of his job, a requirement. Changkyun wasn’t sure if he could blame him; there were a lot more important things waiting in the universe than him. “Well, then good lu-” Changkyun was cut off by the click of a button on Hyungwon’s watch, and the traveler vanished.

 

Was it dramatic for Changkyumn to want to scream? Probably. Regardless, he let out a frustrated groan into the palms of his hands and sank onto the nearby couch. Things weren't going to get any easier soon, that was for sure.

  
  
  


Wonho was as annoyed with Hyungwons' ever-knowing self as Changkyun. Wonho hadn't truly realized what he had signed up for when he decided to help Hyungwon, and though he didn't regret it, he certainly questioned his sanity more often than not. Better than owing student loans, he supposed. 

 

Wonho pushed himself away from the computer and rubbed roughly at the corners of his eyes with his fingertips. The light from his monitor was the only thing that illuminated his workspace, causing his vision to blur as he turned away. 

 

Wonho's job, though he didn't get paid, was to assist in Hyungwon's research and evasion strategy. The question of if he was helpful was a constant nag in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away. As he ran a hand over his face Wonho rose from his desk chair and made his way towards the kitchen. He planned to fix another cup of coffee and continue on his line of research.

 

That is until Hyungwon appeared abruptly in front of him in his path to caffeine, and Wonho jumped away, stumbled over his own feet, and fell to the floor in front of the traveler. Hyungwon looked away from his watch. His gaze drifted farther down to level with Wonho. For a brief moment, they stared back at each other, silent, before Hyungwon stepped around him.

 

Wonho promptly collapsed onto the kitchen tile and wondered what he would have to do to sneak bells onto Hyungwon,  _ somehow.  _ The man was eerily quiet; Wonho never heard him coming and it wasn’t uncommon for him to end up bent over, hand pressed over his heart while Hyungwon stared him down, unimpressed.  _ Like a cat,  _ Wonho thought to himself,  _ someone needs to get him declawed.  _

 

That small heart attack convinced him to turn in for the night. With a somewhat bitter breath, Wonho pushed himself up off the floor and dragged himself towards the couch. He collapsed onto the stiff cushions and winced at the springs that dug into his skin, but it was better than the tense way his spine curled forward at the computer. 

 

Since Hyungwon had found him at the college, Wonho had discovered he wasn’t as badass and mysterious as he seemed. Instead, he was more stubborn and emotionally constipated, if anything. Their relationship was strictly business; if Wonho asked questions about Hyungwon, he was met with silence and that ever-present judgemental stare.

 

It had been a miracle that Wonho had found company that was more responsive than a rock. See, Wonho wasn’t the greatest at following the rules, and after Hyungwon had taught him to time travel, “Strictly for emergencies,” Wonho had often vanished to entertain himself elsewhere. It wasn’t as if Wonho disliked Hyungwon, but the man’s presence was suffocating.

 

The apartment the two shared was like being trapped in a library 24/7; Wonho was afraid if he coughed too loud he’d be scolded. Or glared at. Or both. Thankfully, he’d found a solution in Shownu.

 

It seemed as if Shownu was made to be the complete opposite of Hyungwon. Hyungwon reminded Wonho of the harsh winters he used to experience back home. Ice cold, beautiful, and distant. He often found himself running for cover from the dangerous winter storm, lest he gets frostbite.

 

Shownu, on the other hand, was his shelter from the storm. He was the cozy home, made of warm tones and comfort, that held back the unwavering cold whenever Wonho was around. It was easy to forget about painful winters and cruel realities when Shownu told one of his awful jokes and laughed before Wonho even understood what he had said.

 

The contrast between the two often gave him whiplash, though. The shock of their difference came in the form of a harsh, choking breath of air. One that seemed to be just too hot when you’ve stepped inside from a blizzard, or a shocking icy sting to exposed skin when you dared venture from the safety of home into the tundra. Wonho had to remind himself there was beauty in both. Sometimes it’s easier to admire the snow from the indoors, though.

  
  
  


“There you are! I was wondering if my favorite superspy was ever gonna return.” Shownu greeted him the next morning with a rough slap to the shoulder and a cup of coffee.

 

“Nice try, not a spy. And I still need to repay you for the last coffee.” Wonho said, taking the cup from his hands anyway. He knew Shownu would never let him refuse it, anyway.

 

“Am I getting any closer?”

 

Wonho paused a moment to tilt his head and wonder if he could consider himself anywhere near a superspy. No, he decided, he wasn’t nearly that cool. He shook his head. “Nah, if anything you’re getting farther off.”

 

Shownu groaned. “Please tell me you don’t actually have some boring office job and you’re just trying to be mysterious.”

 

The snort that came from Wonho was muffled as he nearly choked on his coffee. “Well…”

 

Shownu’s eyes widened in mock horror before Wonho laughed and shook his head. “No, at least people with office jobs get paid.” His tone was mournful. 

 

Hyungwon most certainly acted like his boss, and he did keep Wonho fed and housed, but no money made its way into his bank account. He didn’t think about it long, however. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know where Hyungwon got the money, and more often than not he appreciated the fact that he barely had any connection to it.

 

“How’s your thing going?” Wonho asked.

 

Shownu shrugged. Despite being much more relaxed and nonchalant than Wonho, Shownu had refused to give away the nature of his job as well. He was sure it was much more interesting than sitting at a computer and drinking enough coffee to give an elephant a caffeine overdose, but he digressed.

 

“Haven’t gotten what I’m hoping for yet, but maybe soon. There’s something I’ve been looking into.”

 

“You’ve been looking into the same thing since we’ve met! I’m starting to think  _ you  _ have a boring office job.”

 

Shownu threw his head back and laughed, but didn’t bother to dismiss the claim. They walked in a comfortable silence down the road that led to Shownu’s studio. He’d told Wonho he was a sparring teacher for fun, but they both knew it was just a cover. There was never anyone there but him.

 

“Suit up. You owe me a rematch for the last time.” Shownu announced as he pushed the door open.

 

“You mean when you lost miserably?”

 

“I mean when you cheated.”

 

The banter didn’t cease throughout the match, nor when Wonho ended up on his back, gasping for breath. With a smug grin, Shownu pulled the guard from his face and looked down at Wonho. “Why does this keep happening?” Wonho wondered aloud.

 

Shownu raised his eyebrow. “You end up on your back often, Wonho?”

 

Wonho yanked his gloves off and whipped them at the figure in front of him. Shownu ducked to the side, laughing, and continued to remove his gear. “Just for me then? How sweet.”

 

“Never in your wildest dreams, old man.” 

 

Wonho heaved himself up from the floor with a groan and looked down at his watch. He paused in disappointment. “Time to go?” Shownu asked.

 

With a reluctant nod, Wonho quickly rid himself of the gear that caged him in and straightened his clothing. He picked up his coffee from the table he had set it on before they’d sparred, and turned towards Shownu. As usual, he found himself apologetic, with nothing to say. “Duty calls, don’t feel bad. I’ll be here when you’re free.” Shownu turned and met his eyes with a warm smile.

 

Wonho returned the smile and stepped outside, leaving Shownu to stare after him curiously until he was out of sight. As soon as he was around the corner, he ducked into an alley and fiddled with the gears on his watch. After he checked to make sure no one was looking, he pressed the button and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm not sure what ships I wanna do for this. I was thinking of possibly changing it from Kihyun and Hyungwon to maybe Shownu and Hyungwon. Each of the pairings dynamic would be different and would change the plot, so I think I'm gonna leave it up in the air for a while. If you have any input, questions, or ideas on things you would like to see, comment and let me know! I have a good idea of what I want for the plot, but I'm always up for new ideas and feedback. thanks so much for reading!


	5. Five

Minhyuk had a simple routine that he rarely deviated from. Wake up, eat leftovers, go to work, come home, order takeout, go to sleep. Lather. Rinse. Repeat. His neutral mask wasn’t fooling anyone, including himself. He knew it was a depressing lifestyle, yet he couldn't be bothered to care.

 

Every moment of his life Minhyuk felt lost and empty. Something,  _ someone, _ had ripped out a part of him and hadn’t bothered to notify him of what they had taken. For most of his life, Minhyuk had attempted to fill the void with anything imaginable. 

 

There were attempts to find comfort in people, substances, books, music. Anything he thought would take away the numbness that overtook any other feeling. Minhyuk wasn't proud of what he'd done, but that was life, and he wasn't one to sugarcoat his actions. 

 

Despite his best efforts, when he allowed himself to pause at the end of the day, nothing seemed to breathe life into him. Pathetically, he found himself willing his boss's never-ending scolding to anger or upset him. Anything to make him  _ feel. _

 

When Minhyuk awoke there was a bitter chill to the air of his apartment. The heating hadn't worked for several days, and yet he couldn't will himself to care enough to complain to management. He remained still for just a moment, blankets pulled over his head to block out all light and breathed deeply.

 

Shrilly, his fifth alarm of that morning broke through the silence, making his ears ring. Teeth gritted, he threw off his blankets and slammed his hand down onto the shrieking machine. It took more effort than it should have for him to throw his legs over the edge of his mattress.

 

With slow steps, he made his way to the bathroom and cranked the shower handle as hot as he knew he could bear it. When he eventually made his way out from under the stream of water, his skin was bright red, yet he felt colder than before he had gotten in.  _ Funny how that works,  _ he thought passively.

 

Minhyuk never wondered if the ache in his being was normal. He figured it was something everyone experienced, along with the gaps in his memory and the way he felt like he was choking every time he took a breath. It had been his reality as long as he could remember; every muscle and bone in his body was sore all the time, like his body was longing for a place his mind had no knowledge of.

 

Water dripped freely from Minhyuk's drenched hair as he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. For a moment, the refrigerator handle tolerated his staring. Then he turned away and jammed a finger against the 'on' button of the coffee machine that sat waiting.

 

The bitter scent of brewing coffee quickly replaced the vague odor of dampness in his apartment. Without bothering to adjust the taste or wait for it to cool, Minhyuk lifted the mug to his lips and sipped. Instantly, his taste buds were scorched by the near-boiling liquid. Minhyuk dragged his feet on the path back to his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

 

Silently, he pushed himself to put at least some effort into his clothing choice for the day. The stitches of one of few unstained hoodies in the closet protested as it was yanked from its hanger, the jeans found on the floor becoming its silent companion in objection as Minhyuk dressed. Sighs of relief were nearly audible from the shirt he'd been wearing the last three days.

  
  
  


It seemed as if the day crawled along slower than usual, just to taunt the soul-deep weariness Minhyuk found himself weighed down with. Business remained uneventful throughout the day except for the lovely screaming toddler who seemed set on giving Minhyuk a headache before her mother dragged her from the cafe. Mission successful. 

 

Lunch break consisted of two ibuprofen and awkward silence that stretched between him and his coworkers before he threw himself back into mopping the eatery's tile floor. As he turned to put his mop in the bucket, he nearly slammed directly into a grim-looking man in a dark coat.

 

A sharp, mournful feeling stirred in that pit Minhyuk had been trying so desperately to fill, and he found himself swallowing a panicked breath. With a very forced, polite smile he apologized to the man and rushed to the janitor's closet, and shut it behind him. The pure fear that struck him directly in the chest had returned ten times harsher than before.

 

There wasn't enough air. Everything in the closet space was embedded with the stinging scent of cleaner, and it clogged Minhyuk's lungs. As he struggled to draw a breath, he heard loud shouting begin somewhere in the cafe.

 

That would be his boss, inevitably wondering where he had disappeared to. He rubbed harshly at the fabric of his t-shirt over his heart before he braced himself to emerge from the small space. The sharp stench of bleach followed him out of the room, clinging to his clothing and skin. It wasn't easy to mask the disgust on his face.

 

The next thirty minutes of Minhyuk's life were spent at the front of the cafe, now closed, his boss' screaming reminding him of the alarm clock he had so willingly punched just hours ago. Concentration vanished like smoke, and Minhyuk found himself gazing out the window in boredom.

 

Across the street, sitting on a bench outside the dry cleaner's, was the same man he had run into earlier. He could just barely see his eyes over the newspaper in his hands, though he wasn't sure why the man was holding it considering he was staring directly at Minhyuk, gaze unwavering.

 

Chills traveled down his spine as he locked eyes with the guy. He was almost tempted to do something about the incessant staring, but his boss's angry tone made him decide he'd had enough conflict for the day. With a half-hearted apology, Minhyuk bowed to the manager, who was still spitting fury at him and turned to leave.

 

Somewhere on his way down the street, he fumbled with the knot that secured his apron around his waist. Bitterness flooded his mouth as he persuaded himself not to throw it in the next trashcan he laid eyes on. Instead, he crumpled it into a ball and held it tightly in his fist, almost daring anyone he passed on his way home to try something. Anything.

  
  
  


Wonho sat with his fingertips pressed to his lips, eyes squinted in disbelief as Hyungwon stopped speaking. "You want... to involve Kihyun?" Wonho asked.

 

"I believe that's what I just explicitly stated, yes," Hyungwon said.

 

"In what universe is this a good idea? Just curious. Cause this seems absolutely fucking  _ insane! _ "

 

"Actually, this may be an effective solution in many realities. I merely have to experiment."

 

Wonho had gotten used to Hyungwon's mannerisms, he might even go as far to say he viewed them affectionately. Almost like a strange alien he had accidentally adopted. But at this moment he was very seriously considering throttling Hyungwon with his bare hands. Or with the nearest rope-like object, he wasn't picky. "The only sort of solution that this is is an incredibly bad one." 

 

"Why?"

 

This had Wonho spluttering for words he couldn't find. "Wh-why? You're asking me why? This could put the poor guy in therapy for the rest of his life, even if it does work!"

 

"Irrelevant, he's already in therapy."

 

"You say that like it makes this plan okay!" Wonho dropped his head into his hands, grasping at his hair like it would bring back any semblance of Hyungwon's sanity.

 

"I'm afraid I don't see your logic." Hyungwon's tone had faded from neutral to dry. He never took well to being questioned.

 

Mentally, Wonho was counting backward from 10 in an attempt to regain some sort of patience. When he finished, he replied, "How likely am I to stop you?"

 

"You haven't previously."

 

Wonho stood, completely ready to throw the first object he got his hands on in Hyungwon's direction. 99% of the time traveler spoke, his tone was flat and emotionless. However, during the other 1%, his tone held the slightest hint of something along the lines of mockery or smugness.  _ Egotistical bastard,  _ Wonho thought. 

 

"Fine, do what you want. When it doesn't work let me know and we can figure something else out." 

 

Having maintained only the bare minimum of his tolerance for Hyungwon's antics, Wonho stalked his way to the kitchen, ready to hunt for anything to fill the rumbling in his stomach. Hyungwon looked after him for a moment before he grew disinterested and redirected his attention.

 

Wonho leaned over as he pulled open the refrigerator and sighed at what greeted him. Nothing. "I think it's time I go grocery shopping again. Is there anything you want me to pick up while I'm out?" He straightened and turned.

 

Hyungwon had vanished. Of course. Wonho could only hope the traveler would leave Kihyun with his sanity intact this time.  _ Thousandth times a charm,  _ he thought bitterly. In other realities, other attempts, he hadn't been quite so lucky. It was lucky, he supposed, that Hyungwon seemed unaffected through all of this. Wonho reached up to the paper attached to the fridge door and began to write a list. 

  
  
  


Silvery gray clouds had gathered in the sky, the light kind that whispered hints of rain to come and cast a new light on the town they watched over. The air had a bit of a chill to it, autumn politely announcing its presence to the area's inhabitants and recent rain had left everything damp. Yet, unlike Changkyun's reality, nothing seemed to make it too blatant that Hyungwon didn't belong there.

 

The brick buildings that lined the streets seemed to know he was an intruder, yet welcomed him anyway, signs for restaurants and reparation services bright against the darkened sky. The heels of his boots clicked against moist concrete, stride even and composed despite his foreign surroundings. Hyungwon came to an abrupt stop in front of a rust-red building and glanced down at his watch.

 

As the traveler reached out to grasp the door handle, a sharp caw echoed from behind him. Hyungwon froze in place, arm still outstretched, eyes strictly trained on the door in front of him. Jaw clenched, he turned slowly. His gaze traveled upwards at a snails-pace until it fell on the offending bird sat on a broken light post.

 

It's beady brown eyes were already locked on him, head tilted almost mockingly. Hyungwon had never carried anything with him for protection, but at that moment, he felt more threatened than ever before. Breaths shallow, time seemed to freeze as the two stared each other down.

 

The wind ceased, the clouds stilled in the sky. Music from the scattered bars stopped abruptly. Hyungwon turned fully to face the creature, shoulders squared, head lifted with a glare that could burn holes through the thickest of skin. The bird simply watched and blinked.

 

Whether they were there for a minute, an hour, or a day, Hyungwon didn't notice. Eventually, the bird cawed, the shrill cry echoing in the small alley before it took off and vanished mid-air. He closed his eyes momentarily before he opened them, righted his posture, and continued on his way.

 

The door squeaked as it was pushed open more forcefully than required and revealed a dark, claustrophobic hallway. Hyungwon had memorized the layout of the building a long time ago; he'd walked through it more times than he could count.

 

Kihyun's office was around the back of the building; straight past a psychologist, a right at the fortune teller, left at the diamond appraiser, and straight to the end of the hall. No one gave him a second glance.

 

There was a barrier between Kihyun's shop and the rest of the world, a metal grating with a small slot over the counter. Kihyun sat at the desk, gaze empty as he stared out the window at seemingly nothing. He had his arms wrapped around his frame, fingernails dug into the sleeves of his sweater, hair messy as if he had just woken up.

 

Hyungwon reached into the inner pocket of his long coat and his fingers settled around the pocket watch that waited, cold to the touch. As he walked up to the office space, Kihyun pushed his sleeve over his eyes to wipe away tears that had gathered. Hyungwon drew the watch out of his pocket, set it on the counter, and slid it past the grating.

 

Kihyun looked up at the sound of metal hitting the counter, but Hyungwon had already turned and began to walk away. "Hey, wait-" Kihyun started as he stood from his chair.

 

As soon as Hyungwon rounded the corner, he clicked his watch and disappeared. Kihyun attempted to chase after him. His foot caught on the legs of his chair and sent him stumbling towards the wall. "Excuse me, I need your information!" He called.

 

When he opened the door and rounded the corner, mere emptiness stared back at him from the hallway. Kihyun blinked and glanced around. There was nowhere for the man to disappear to, and he didn't think it had taken him  _ that  _ long to recover from his mistake.

 

As soon as Kihyun settled back into his office chair he reached over and examined the watch. It was slightly tarnished as if it had been around for a while, yet hadn't really been used or touched. Eyes narrowed, he flipped the piece over. 

 

Engraved in cursive on the back's metal plating was  _ Yoo Kihyun. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback would be appreciated, as I'd love to know what I'm doing right and wrong with this entire thing, and what people would like to see changed. If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, do point them out so I can edit it. Always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
